zhu_zhu_pets_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Winter
Silver Winter is a Zhu Zhu Pet Appearance: Silver Winter is a hamster with gray fur, gray eyes and blue stripes. Her birthmark is a snowflake. She wears a rare winter hood and winter alpine gauntlets. Bio: Silver Winter collects ten lynx plushies - white, dark brown, yellow, gray, white and golden, black, dark orange, pink, orange and tan. She is happy. She meets Speedy Turkey and Lucky Clover. She stares at 13 stars - white, pink, dark orange, orange, gray, golden, yellow, black, dark brown, magenta, brown, tan and green. She meets Ruby Heart and Sunny Bubbles. She gains zero gravity. She says good night to Easter Egg and Red Autumn. She surfs, turfs and skates. She meets Blue Spring. She eats seven butterscotches. She chases seven orange butterflies. She wants to become a butterfly. Gender: female Animal: hamster Birthmark: snowflake Birthday: January 26 Favorite food: chocolate bar Silver Winter's Events in January New Year's Day 2019 gift in 1-6, 10 gemstones in 7, 8 and 9, 20 gemstones in 10, 70 gemstones 11 and 120 gemstones in 12 in 7-12, 1 ticket in 13, 2 tickets in 14, 1 ticket in 15 and 3 tickets in 16 in 13-16, 99 gemstones in 17, 10 tickets in 18, 299 gemstones in 19, 35 tickets in 20, 899 gemstones in 21, 1 ticket in 22, 300 gemstones in 23, 300 gemstones in 24 and 300 gemstones in 25, Silver Winter's Hero RED Mask in 26, Silver Winter's Party Hat in 27, Silver Winter's School Hat in 28, Silver Winter's Halloween Hat in 29, Silver Winter's Crown in 30 and Silver Winter's Street Cap in 31 Mitzi Mo's Snowflake Prizes Snowflakes are white. Mitzi Mo's Snowflake Prizes are a rare arctic coat, an ice druid outift, Christmas hat, rare arctic hood, pink old hood, beige and brown rare snow shoes and white and red scarf. You click 4 snowflakes or 5 (members only) on January 1st-7th. Zhu Zhu Goats Silver Winter tells every Zhu that Zhu Zhu Goats are coming soon. They are unknown. Blue & Yellow Eggs The blue egg will hatch into a yellow Zhu Zhu Baby. The sky blue egg will hatch into a yellow bunny, canary yellow spring bunny, gold arctic wolf, daffodil yellow wolf, flaxen dire wolf, butter yellow arctic fox, lemon yellow polar arctic fox, mustard yellow snowflake arctic wolf, corn yellow seal and medallion yellow raccoon. The icy blue egg will hatch into a fire yellow fox, bumblebee yellow eagle, banana yellow enchanted eagle and butterscotch yellow crystal legendary eagle. The turquoise egg will hatch into a dijon yellow lava legendary eagle, honey yellow metal legendary eagle, blonde wood legendary eagle, pineapple yellow monkey, Tuscan sun yellow monkey and yellow pig. The light blue egg will hatch into a yellow horse, yellow Clydesdale horse, bright yellow penguin and yellow giraffe. Four eggs are only available on January 26th-31st. The yellow egg will hatch into a blue Zhu Zhu Baby. The yellow egg will hatch into a blue bunny, slate blue wolf, sky blue monkey, navy blue seal and indigo raccoon. The bright yellow egg will hatch into a cobalt blue fox, teal eagle, ocean blue arctic wolf, peacock blue penguin and azure blue giraffe. Two eggs are only available on January 26th-31st. Illuminating Silver Winter Silver Winter illuminates her snow fort with silver designs on January 7-12. The silver brick is on the frozen pond on January 7. The default wallpaper is silver on January 8. The default flooring is silver on January 9. The grey and silver corner table is in the snow fort on January 10. The graphite and silver table is in the snow fort on January 11. The pewter and silver chest is opened by you on January 12. 12 gifts for all jammers: rare snowflake cape, Christmas winter jacket, candy sword with a random color, black and tan blanket, white mysterious cloak, green heart cape, red topcoat, orange and tan blanket, pink star cape, rose head bow, red epic Christmas top hat and white silly winter hat 36 gifts for members only: epic Christmas tree, green reindeer slippers, green snow globe hat, green candy cane horns, candy cane crown, green furry hat, polar winter hood, candy cane tiara, green milkshake hat, gingerbread mask, Christmas tree hat with a random color, red and black candy bow and arrows, blue star cape, Sir Gilbert's Christmas helmet, rose head bow, epic seasonal tree during January, brown or blue clothesline antlers, gingerbread helmet, snowman mask with a random color, white silly arrow, red epic Christmas top hat, red real musketeer boots, blue and green Christmas wreath hat, green, yellow and white clover earmuffs, reindeer mask with a random color, white, black and red multicolored charm bracelet, green candy cane longbow, red hat and beard, orange book of spells, pink rare star hat, fancy beret, rare Christmas winter hood, dark red epic Christmas top hat, epic penguin plushie, ice helmet and black Christmas necklace Princess Snowcup's 7-day membership Princess Snowcup refers you a free 7-day membership on January 16 Intriguing Silver Winter Silver Winter is intriguing on January 22-26. The silver ring is on January 22. The silver glove is in January 23. The silver chain necklace is on January 24. The silver and gold elf tail armor is on January 25. The silver silverware spiked hair is on January 26.Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Pets fanmade Category:Hamsters Category:Female characters fanmade